Networked commerce systems, such as Internet-based auction systems, depend upon user specified searches to locate items of commerce. While some users are highly skilled at locating desired items, a large segment of users lack knowledge helpful in navigating such systems. As a result, inefficient use of the system and a lack of user traffic to some commerce items can be experienced.
To increase sales, some commerce systems have provided recommendations to users based upon purchasing performance of prior users. For example, when viewing a product the system may indicate that users who purchased the product also purchased a second identified product. This system does not assist the user in navigating but merely provides suggestions to increase sales.
What is needed is a system to assist users in navigating a network based commerce system.